


Untitled (For now)

by Sawyers_Shenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Diapers?, M/M, Nightmares, Thumb-sucking, Underage Kissing, Watersports, Weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyers_Shenanigans/pseuds/Sawyers_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Sam was a thumb sucker. Even at fourteen it was no surprise when Dean climbed into bed after a particularly rough job to find Sam out cold with his thumb securely in his mouth. It didn’t bother Dean, he never thought of Sam as a baby for it. It bothered Dad though, that’s why when he did find his brother that way Dean would gently yank Sam’s thumb out. He hated the way the sleeping kid would whimper and scootch himself towards where his thumb had been so cruelly taken. Dean held steady though, if Dad saw Sammy with his thumb in his mouth, there was no doubt he’d get a serious spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Sam was a thumb sucker. Even at fourteen it was no surprise when Dean climbed into bed after a particularly rough job to find Sam out cold with his thumb securely in his mouth. It didn’t bother Dean, he never thought of Sam as a baby for it. It bothered Dad though, that’s why when he did find his brother that way Dean would gently yank Sam’s thumb out. He hated the way the sleeping kid would whimper and scootch himself towards where his thumb had been so cruelly taken. Dean held steady though, if Dad saw Sammy with his thumb in his mouth, there was no doubt he’d get a serious spanking. 

Part 1:  
It wasn’t the first time Sam had walked in on Dean with a girl. It was however the first time he’d walked in on Dean just as he was about to come. Sam had come home from school early that day because his math class had been cancelled last period, and now as a high school freshman, that meant he could leave. He entered the small apartment to find Dean, pants off and head bouncing in time with some girls mouth attached to his cock.  
“Oh god! Ve-ron-ique!” Dean grunted. “Yes! Yes!” Dean's head tipped back as he came, the girls head still bobbing. When he finished she spit the thick white goop into the cup by her knee.  
“Uh Dean?” Sam made his presence known as he stepped into the room.  
“Sammy?” Dean stood up quickly and stuffed his dick back in his underwear and zipped up his jeans. “What are you doing home so early?” Dean crossed the room quickly and laid one hand on his brother's forehead and the other on his shoulder. “Are you sick?”  
“I’m fine,” Sam rolled his eyes and shoved his brothers hands off. “I’m fine. My class was just cancelled.”  
“Oh.” Dean’s hand went to the back of his neck as his big brothers worry went away and the full extent of the awkwardness of the situation sank in.  
“I’m going to go.” The girl said pushing through them and putting on her shoes, she stopped and turned at the door. “Thanks for the, ya know, you were really good.” She bit her lip seductively and left.  
Dean exited to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer, then plopped down on the couch again. The little plastic cup of cum still sat at the corner of the sofa. Sam stood awkwardly in the doorway for long moment before looking at his shoes and mumbling “I’m gonna go start my homework,” before shuffling quickly to the bedroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam woke up in the dark room uncomfortable and out of sorts.  
“Sammy what’s wrong?” Dean groaned, rolling over and facing his brother.  
“Dean I didn’t mean to I swear!” Sam whimpered, scrambling to sit up. “I don’t know what happened!” Sam whispered, rushed and upset.  
“Sammy what do you mean?” Dean questioned waking up more at his brothers anxiety. He put his hands on the bed to scootch himself up into a sitting position when he felt it. “Did you piss yourself?”  
“No! I don’t think so. I don’t remember.” Sam said confused. “I woke up and my underwear were wet. I-I don’t remember.” Sam whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. Dean sighed and sat himself up more, sticking his hand in the wet again in the process.  
“I don’t think you did wet the bed Sammy.” Dean wiped his hand on his boxers. “You had a wet dream kid.”  
“What?” Sam’s eyes widened.  
“Yeah, you came in you're sleep.” Dean smiled at his brothers naivety. Sam’s scrambled out of bed at that, tripping over the dresser and falling on his ass against the wall.  
“I didn't do that!" Sam shook his head. " I didn't. I didn't." He repeated. Dean rolled his eyes at the kids worry and climbed off the bed and squished into the small floor space with his brother.  
“It's okay Sammy." Dean tried to comfort, "It happens to everyone." He tried again, Sam was still freaked. “Why don’t you go take a shower, I’ll change the sheets and then we can get back to sleep, okay?” Dean stood up and yanked Sam up with him, patting his butt as he sent him on his way. Sam jumped as he felt the stickiness squish against his bottom at Dean's touch.  
“Jesus,” Dean chuckled as he stripped the sheets off the bed, there was a substantial wet spot on Sam’s side of the bed. “Kids got a lot of come in him. Maybe he did wet himself a little after all,” Dean said to himself, though he’d never tell Sam that. That would just make the kid feel worse than he already did. He bundled the sheets in a pile and grabbed Sam a fresh pair of boxers. He opened the bathroom door just in time to see Sam’s skinny white ass hop in the shower, the water took forever to warm up so he must have been waiting. He dropped the clean boxers on the counter and grabbed the wet ones from the floor, bundling them up with the sheets. He tossed the wet stuff in the laundry basket and grabbed a clean quilt and towel from the closet.  
Dean headed back into the bedroom, laid the towel down over the wet spot on the mattress and climbed into bed throwing the quilt over himself and the bed. He was half asleep when a damp and teary Sam crawled in next to him. He wiggled and shifted in unrest, still upset and embarrassed by his accident. Fifteen minutes of Sam’s wiggling and Dean was starting to go crazy. He felt bad the kid was so upset but it was three in the morning and he wished he’d just go to bed  
“Just stick your thumb in your mouth and go to sleep kid.” Dean groaned and rolled over to face Sam, his eyes still shut.  
“What? What are you talking about.” Sam questioned distressed. Dean opened his eyes for no reason but to roll them. He reached under the covers, pulled Sam’s hand out, put his thumb up and stuck it in his mouth. “Stop!” Sam spat his thumb out of his mouth and pushed Dean’s hand away. “I don’t do that anymore. I’m not a baby.” Sam rolled over, angry and embarrassed, turning his back to Dean. He thought he was better at keeping his secret than he apparently was. Dean rolled his eyes again at his brother's childish behavior.  
Dean scooched closer to his little brother, his stomach right up again Sammy's back. He threw his arm over his brother's side and stuck his own thumb firmly in Sam’s mouth. “You are so a baby.” Dean sighed. “But I don’t mind too much.” He closed his eyes and wormed his head into a more comfortable position. A small smile found its place on his face when he felt Sammy begin to suck gently on his thumb.  
Sam was humiliated that his brother knew his secret, and had seen him so vulnerable. It seemed to him like Dean was always there when he screwed up, but maybe that was just because Dean was always there. He couldn’t deny that Dean’s thumb in his mouth was one of the best things he’d ever experienced in his life. It was rougher than his own and tasted like Dean smelled. It was amazing and comforting and made him want to fall asleep immediately and stay awake to enjoy it all at once. He drifted off to sleep quickly though, his body making the decision for him. For the first time that week he slept with no dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:  
“Hey Dean?” Sam questioned one night as they were lying in bed.  
“Yeah?” Dean yawned rolling over to face his brother. Sam looked at him for a moment then scrunched his lips and turned away.  
“Never mind.” Dean’s brow crinkled, Sam had the voice that meant it wasn’t a nevermind question.  
“What is it?” Dean asked poking his brothers back.  
“It’s nothing.” Sam mumbled, shaking his shoulders.  
“That doesn’t sound like nothing.”  
“It is nothing. I just had a question but it’s stupid.” Sam sighed. Dean raised an eyebrow.  
“Well what was it?” Dean questioned.  
“I said nothing.” Sam tried to brush it off.  
“Just tell me, why are you being such a freak about it?” Dean challenged. Sam rolled his eyes but thought about it for a second. It could be a simple question, couldn’t it? He could be casual.  
“Fine. You-you remember that thing a few weeks ago when you, when you, what you did with that girl?” Sam questioned awkwardly, still facing away from his brother, just staring at the wall. It took a minute for Dean to figure out what girl and what thing Same was talking about, then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
“You mean when you walked in on the girl suckin’ me off?” Dean asked, confused by Sam’s sudden interest. The back of Sam’s head bobbed as he nodded. “What about it?”  
“Have you, have you um ever, ever done that?” He questioned.  
“Have I ever had a blowjob before? Yeah Sammy I have.” Dean chuckled.  
“Thats not, nevermind.” Sam pulled the blanket up close to his chin uncomfortably.  
“What did you mean then?” Dean pestered. Sam sighed and debated his he really wanted to know bad enough to ask. He tried to piece together the words.  
“I meant, have you ever done that-what she did?” Dean's eyes widened in surprise, that he wasn’t expecting.  
“Naw. I’ve never sucked one before. Why’d ask Sammy.” Dean asked surprised.  
“I dunno.” Sam’s hand trembled as he instinctively brought his thumb to his mouth and put the tip of it between his lips. Dean was confused, why was Sammy asking this and why was he so nervous about it. Dean sat up and pulled Sam’s shaking hand away from his mouth.  
“Why’re you so freaked Sammy?” Sam averted his gaze as Dean looked down on him with question.  
“I dunno.” Sam tried again, so much for casual. Dean started a moment more before flopping onto his back.  
“Fine, if you don’t wanna tell me, don’t. Whatever.” Dean rolled so his back was to Sam. Sam brought his trembling hand to his mouth again and stuck his thumb in the whole way, sucking anxiously. He hated when Dean was upset with him. It was even worse when it was silent upset, yelling angry he could do, but silent upset made his chest ache. His eyes watered and he turned away as the tear rolled down his cheeks, then changes directions with the shift in gravity and fell onto the pillow.  
Dean felt like a jackass. Sammy had just asked a simple question but he’d made a big deal about it and now the kid was upset. Dean could hear Sammy sucking noisily on his thumb, trying to calm himself down. He was a softie that kid, maybe that was a good thing though. Maybe it was better this way, better that Sammy still had a soft heart and feelings to get hurt. It had to be better than never feeling right?  
Dean sighed and rolled over, throwing his arm over Sam’s side. The kid jumped slightly. Dean gently tugged Sammy’s thump out of his mouth and replaced it with his own. The telltale wetness on Sammy's cheeks made him sigh, he really hadn’t meant to make the kid so upset. He used the fingers that weren’t in his little brother's mouth to wipe the tears away.  
“I’m sorry Sammy. I didn’t mean to be like that.” Dean spoke softly, his mouth right by Sam's ear. Sam began to suckle softly on Deans thumb, hestient still. “Come on kid, you don’t need to tell me things you don’t want to. Swear.” Dean wiggled his thumb in Sammy’s mouth. Sam sucked more determined then, that was more like his Sammy.  
Sam brought his hand and wrapped around Dean’s larger one, holding his big brothers hand firmly in place. Sam didn’t want to think about the reasons he asked his brother about the incident. With Dean's warm body against his back and his thumb that tasted ever so much like Dean in his mouth and Sam could forget for a little bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were laying in bed the next night, side to side just staring at the ceiling. They’d been lying there for almost an hour. Sam couldn’t sleep, not with this weird feeling between him and Dean, and he hated to admit it but he was having a hard time falling asleep without Dean's thumb in his mouth. Dean for his part couldn’t sleep because something was bothering Sammy and the kids wouldn’t tell him what the problem was. So there they laid, staring at the ceiling not speaking. Sam rolled over, away from Dean.  
“I want to try it sometime.” Sam spoke softly after a long moment. Dean turned his head and looked at his little brother's back.  
“What?” Dean asked, confused. Sam took a shaky breath.  
“What that girl did.” He whispered. “I-I want to do that.”  
“You wanna suck on,” Dean drifted off. He couldn’t say those words and talk about his little brother in the same sentence. “You wanna do that.”  
“Mhm.” Sam affirmed, squeezing his eyes tight, awaiting his big brothers response.  
“Why?”  
“I dunno.” Sam responded shakily.  
“Okay.” Dean said after a long minute. Sam’s eyes popped open and turned to face his big brother.  
“Okay?” Sam asked, shocked.  
“Yeah Sammy, okay.” Dean grinned a little and shook his head, he elbowed his brother. “Go to sleep kid.” Sam rolled over and his mouth turned up into a small smile. It grew as Dean threw his arm over his brother's shoulder and rubbed his thumb over Sammy’s lower lip. Sam sucked his thumb in quickly and Dean chuckled behind his back. “Night kid.”  
“Love you Dean.” Sam whispered around his brothers thumb.  
“Love you too Sammy.” Dean smiled. For the third time in two weeks they fell asleep easily wrapped in each other.


	4. Authors Note

Hey Guys!  
So I know I haven't updated in a while and that sucks of me, but I'm just feeling really stuck with this story. I'm sorry, I'm trying I really am I just need some fillery type ideas so I can progress the story to where I know what I want to do with it. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas for things you'd like to see in here please please please leave it in the comments below and I will do my best to fill that request. Hopefully that could help me get back on track. In the meantime I will be posting the start to another story if you want to check that out. 

Love you all!  
~~Sawyer


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while! Massive writers block! Hope you enjoy anyway!

       The Winchester boys were excited. Okay, they were beyond excited. They were staying in a cabin, at a camp, by a lake. A lake! So the woods around the lake happened to have something haunting them, but the cabin and lake were fine. Besides, the thing hurting people only hurt girls, and scantily dressed ones at that, so the brothers were fine. 

       “Sam hurry up, I want to go swimming!” Dean yelled at the closed bathroom door. 

“I can’t go.” Sam yelled back, his voice was not pleased. Dean stops picking his nails to roll his eyes. 

       “Why not?” Dean questioned, taking the bait. Dean heard shuffling from inside the bathroom . 

       “My swimsuits too small.” Sam sighed sadly. Dean rolled his eyes again. 

       “Wear shorts, or boxers or just go commando.” Dean sighed impatiently. 

       “I can’t do that. We’re going swimming, I’m supposed to wear a swimsuit. Plus, I only have one pair of clean shorts.” Sam groaned from behind the door. 

       “Open the door,” Dean sighed, pulling his own swim trunks off with an eye roll. 

       “It’s fine I just won’t,” Sam’s eyes widened as he stepped out of the bathroom, “What the hell Dean!” 

       “Dude its just my dick, stop being such a girl and put the trunks. I want to go swimming.” Dean rolled his eyes and shook the swim clothes in Sam’s general direct. 

       “I can wear these?” Sam questioned, unbelieving. 

       “Yeah. Just wear something, or nothing, I don’t care I just want to go swimming.” Dean sighed and began tapping his foot, a rather ridiculous thing to do while naked. 

       “Thank you.” Sam said honestly, he retreated to the bathroom to pull them on. 

       “Meet you on the porch.” Dean called through the door. 

       “‘K” Sam called back. He exited the little cabin to find his brother buck naked on the porch holding two towels, two water bottles and a bag of chips. 

       “Ready?” Dean questioned.

       “Yeah but you're not, you're naked.” Sam said, his voice shocked. Someone could see him. Sure the cabin was in haunted woods, but still, they were outside. Dean grinned and poked his little brothers stomach. 

       “Then we better run!” He took off at a mad dash down the stairs, across the dirt drive, through the line of trees, collapsing in a heap on the grass on the other side in front of the lake. Panting, he laid in wait. 

       “You're crazy.” Sam huffed plopping down next to him. 

       “Oh yeah?” Dean question mischievously, sitting up on his elbow. 

       “Yeah.” Sam say nervously mimicking his brother's position. With a devilish grin Dean tackled his brother and trapped Sam in his arms. “Deeeeaaannn stoop!” Sam squirmed, laughing as his brother tickled him. Dean wrestled himself into a standing position and scooped his lanky brothers limbs into his arms. “Dean put me down.” Sam laughed. Dean ignored his brother's request and began running, across the grass and onto and across the dock. 

       “Hold your breath Sammy!” Dean laughed, jumping both of them off the end of the dock and into the almost unnaturally clear water. The brothers plummeted into the water and broke apart, both swimming to the surface.   
“Dean! What the heck! Maybe I wasn’t ready.” Sam sputtered, wiping the water from his face.

       “I warned you. I knew you’d take forever to get in otherwise, you’d say it’s too cold or something.” Dean laughed. Sam just scoffed and brushed the hair out of his face, a mesmerizing sight to Dean. 

       “It not too cold.” Sam breather, licking the water off his bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth. Dean’s breath was shallow. 

       “That's g-good.” Dean whispered, Sam was still ridiculously close to him, their knees almost bashing as they treaded water. 

       “Do you, do you wanna go deeper?” Sam questioned, his voice a whisper. 

       “No.” Dean deadpanned. 

       “Okay?” Sam retreated, confused. Dean grinned.

       “Let’s have a beer.” Sam rolled his eyes. 

       “We don’t have beer.” Dean grinned again. 

       “I do.” Dean began swimming back to the dock. Sam stayed put, shocked.

       “Dean! Dean we can’t! Dean!” Sam called, swimming quickly behind him. 

       When he reached Dean on the towels he flopped next to his brother who was cracking a can of Budwiser. Dean handed the can to his brother, cracked another and gulped down half the can. 

       The boy’s sat in silence for a long time, just being together, and drinking. After a while, the boys dozed off in the heat. Dean woke up before his brother. He sat up groggily and took a swig of his beer before promptly spitting it out all over his brother. 

“What the fuck?” Sam groaned, sitting up on his towel. 

       “It was warm.” Dean shrugged. 

       “So you spit it all over me?” Sam retorted, trying to wipe the beer off with his hands. 

       “Yup.” Dean nodded, unfazed. 

       “Now I’m all sticky.” Sam whined, shaking his hand and letting the droplets of beer fly. 

       “Well Sammy, I cannot be held responsible for your stickiness level.” Dean grinned. 

       “Ugh.” Sam rolled his eyes, and looked disgustedly at his chest. The beer already drying on his abs. 

       “Come on cranky pants,” Dean pulled himself to his feet a reached a hand dow to Sam,  “we can go back in.” Sam pouted and shook his head. “Saaaam.” Sam crossed his arms across his chest. “Sammy! Saaaammy. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Sammy-boy! Sam the man! Sammy Wins!” Sam ignored his brother, continuing to stare at his brothers ankles. Dean rolled his eyes. 

       “Fine.” He sighed squatting down to be eye level with his brother. 

       “Ugh! Dean! Your dicks in my face!” Sam squealed, his hands flying up to cover his eyes that were already closed. Dean grinned and shook his hips. 

       “Oh, am I making you uncomfortable?” Sam peaked through his fingers.

       “Ew! Yes!” Sam groaned, covering his eyes again.

       “Your the one who stole my trunks.” Dean countered, now moving his hips in figure eights. 

       “Mine didn’t fit!” Sam whined, still not looking. 

       “I know, I know.” Dean repeated. 

       “Why didn’t you wear shorts?” Sam questioned, only now realizing he was the only one who was out of clean clothes. 

       “Honestly, didn’t feel like it.” Dean shrugged, watching his dick flap from thigh to thigh. 

       “You’re gross.” Sam accused. 

       “Come back in the water with me and you won’t have to see my wonderful manliness.” Dean tried again. 

       “Deeean!” Sam whined, but pushed himself up off the ground and followed his brother into the lake. 

       Once Dean got Sam in the water, they were hooked. The boys spent the rest of the afternoon racing, and holding each other water, and trying to do handstands without touching the bottom. Dean even showed Sam how to practice some kickboxing moves with the resistance of the water. 

       By the time the boys got out, it was dark, and they were bone weary and starving. With a quick dinner of Kraft mac and cheese, and showers they barely remember. 

       What Sam can remember, is being pulled into his brothers chest as his thumb slid into his mouth. For a split second, before he shook the thought from his head and succumbed to sleep, he thought of how his brothers dick. How it looked in the sun, and how it felt when it touched him in the water. He hated that the image, and the feeling was something he wanted to relived. And what’s more, is that he hated how he wished it was Deans dick in his mouth instead of his thumb. 

       Dean had already passed out, breathing slow and even, when a tear escaped Sams tightly scrunched eyes. Even so, when it hit his hand, Dean pulled Sammy a little closer, squeezed him a little tighter. And with that, Sam cried himself to sleep. 


End file.
